1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a terminal for performing audio, video and navigation functions, a vehicle having the same and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles typically include a cluster for displaying driving information, such as a vehicle speed, revolutions per minute (RPM) of an engine, an amount of oil, a coolant level, and the like. In addition, vehicles include additional functions for user convenience, typically relating to audio, video, navigation, air conditioning control, seat control, lighting control, and the like. Such vehicles may include an audio-video-navigation (AVN) device in which navigation, audio, and video functionality are integrated. The AVN device may further enable digital media broadcasting (DMB) functionality and may communicate with a terminal of a user.
In this regard, when a device for displaying a dynamic image is used in the vehicle while driving, a driver may become distracted, potentially causing a traffic accident. Accordingly, in order to prevent accidents and promote safe driving, it is beneficial to restrict the use of such a terminal that may distract the driver while driving.